Saving Monica
by Degizzie
Summary: Since I was appalled that my favorite actress died in her roll of Monica Ashe in the Alex Cross movie I decided to safe her using my all time favorite fandom.


"You're getting obsessed."  
Jamie froze midway of putting a water bottle in her bag and looked up. Her friend and roommate Emily had her arms crossed and was staring at her with a worried expression.  
"Obsessed?"  
"You're going to watch her for an entire evening, from a building across the street without her knowing. And since it's the sixth time you're gonna do this I'd say you're getting obsessed, yes." Jamie sighed.  
"Look, I'm just keeping an eye on her." She said while continuing making her bag.  
Emily made a face at this and softly muttered: "More like stalking her."  
"I know, but I just have a bad feeling for tonight and I wanna make sure she's okay. Besides you know it's better to never ignore your gut."

Emily put her hands up.  
"Fine, do whatever you need to do. But at one point you're gonna have to introduce yourself to her."  
Having made her bag, Jamie took her jacket and keys and replied a "Yeah, yeah," while walking towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning,"

* * *

"This really _is_ quite stalkerish." Jamie mumbled to herself while peering through the binoculars she used to look at a certain Detroit detective who also happened to be her half-sister.

Ever since she found out she had an older half-sister, Jamie became obsessed with finding her and after she found Monica she didn't wanna introduce herself just yet. So she settled on watching her whenever she could until she figured out what to say.

Jamie didn't want to lie to her sister about what she was. Question was of course how to explain to a cop that vampires and demons and all sorts of stuff existed without being pronounced crazy.

She knew that was what stopped her from introducing herself. Monica was the only family she had left and she was scared of not being accepted by her.

Contemplating on how stalkerish this was and how she should just introduce herself she barely noticed the shadow moving in the apartment after Monica disappeared to the bathroom the minute she came home.

"Oh shit." Jamie watched for a few more seconds but dropped everything and ran out of the empty apartment she used when she saw a creepy dude preparing a syringe.

* * *

Hurrying up the steps of Monica's apartment building she hoped she wouldn't be too late.

She skidded to a halt in front of Monica's door. _I need to catch this guy by surprise_.

In her haste to get into the bathroom the detective hadn't locked her front door. So Jamie was able to open the door quietly and without any force. Sticking her head through the opening she created she looked around for a while and took in her surroundings.

No one.

No sound either except for water running in the bathroom. Jamie assumed creepy dude was already in the bathroom with Monica.

_If he needed the syringe he probably isn't planning to kill her just yet_.

She sneaked through the room and walked as quietly as she could to the bathroom door. Being a Slayer, that wasn't hard at all. The door wasn't fully closed and she carefully looked through the opening. Creepy dude's back was towards her as he was preparing something that looked suspiciously a lot like a mini flame thingy. Monica lay unmoving in the tub filling with water still half dressed.  
Her eyes were open and small whimpering sounds could be heard. Jamie realized she was paralyzed but aware.

_This guy is sick. _

He hadn't heard her.

_Okay, now's the moment. _

Not hesitating any longer, she pushed the door open and grabbed the creepy dude with one arm around his neck. He immediately grabbed her arm and tried to wrestle it away. But being stronger she could handle him and dragged him out of the bathroom.

Although she was stronger than him, he eventually countered her chokehold and twisted away from her.

Creepy dude immediately lunged at her not stopping to see who was attacking him. He bodily slammed her to the floor and while lying on top of her he noticed her feminine curves. This made him stop and look at her.

Big mistake on his part.

For a moment there she had to admit to herself that creepy dude was actually quite a handsome guy.  
And then she pushed him off of her not holding back. He slammed against the wall but she was on him before he could blink.  
One punch and he was out like a light.

_Crap, now what I do? Kill him, or tie him up? _

She never wanted to kill a human so badly as right now. Jamie knew that if she hadn't been there watching he would have killed Monica.

_Better tie him up. For her sake. _

She looked around for something she could use as a rope. Eventually she removed his belt and used that to bind his feet together. And her own belt for his hands behind his back.

_I'm not comfortable tying him up like that. He could get himself out of those. Let's hope he doesn't wake up until help arrives._

The whole fight and tying up only took about three minutes.

Three minutes in which Monica was lying terrified in a bathtub that was still filling with water that was almost up to her mouth.


End file.
